DC Neo
'DC Neo '''is a relaunch and reboot of DC Comics and their shared universe, done in collaboration with ''Fantendo - Drive ''runners Inora. Following the events of ''DC Rebirth, the last relaunch, the series is a bold new take on the company's storylines and characters, intended to bring on new readers and get rid of unnecessarily complicated continuity problems from the past. The relaunch started in 2018, with all-new number one issues for each series. The reboot launched with 16 titles. Reception thus far has been positive. Major Changes In General *The universe is rebooted and taken back to it's basic state. *Despite this, the continuity for Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman ''is relatively unchanged and previous events have taken place across many years, rather than only a few as in the New 52. *Cyborg has not been a Justice League member in this universe, but he has been in the Teen Titans. *None of the Green Lanterns have been part of the League before or will be in this continuity, but they will meet the other heroes. *There's only been one Flash, Barry Allen, in the past. This is also true of most of the other characters, besides the Green Lanterns. *The origins of more obscure characters, like Jonah Hex and Swamp Thing, are retold mostly faithfully in their books. This is to attract new readers without fear of too much existing canon. *The staff working on books from before the relaunch will be kept, in addition to new authors and artists for the new books. *Aquaman gets a completely new design and backstory, but keeps his previous powers and personality. Martian Manhunter is relatively unchanged but his powers are completely changed to balance him out and give him more unique skills. *DC Digital is launched, selling collected editions and single issues on any device. In addition, this service will have new exclusive titles. Wave 2 *The Justice League has been established as an independent peace-keeping force, stationed on the "Watchtower", Martian Manhunter's spaceship. While they're all on good terms with each other, their busy lives make it so that they can only team up ever so often. The U.S. government takes issue with their standing as independent from any nation's control. *Aquaman has returned to Atlantis, where he is acting as prince. *Wonder Woman has renounced her standing as a ruler of Themyscira, accepting her role as a hero of Earth, and a treaty has been formed between the old rulers and the rebels. This makes Themyscira into a republic, rather than a monarchy. *Clark Kent has decided to raise his son with Lois as his parents raised him and go from there. This means he will no longer make regular appearances in ''Superman. *It's established that the Joker has been dead for five years through mysterious circumstances. *Lex Luthor, arrested for fraud, has been in jail for ten years, with his sentence almost up. Titles Wave 1 Wave 2 Events Wave 1 Reception Reception for the relaunch has been highly positive, with Batman, Superman, Jonah, The Flash, and Cyborg ''receiving the most praise. Trivia *The reboot/relaunch was inspired by this video in addition to Marvel Comics and DC Comics' recent relaunches. *The name of ''DC Showcase calls back to the Showcase series which was similarly an anthology series for new characters.